Hidden Feelings
by vampiregirl134
Summary: Maka's heart was hurt by Soul, then one of her friends comforted her. will there be a change in Maka's life after that? find out editted
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Sorry if I take so long to write this story…anyway it's supposed to be a oneshot only, but I can't afford to cut anyrhing I planned here…so I made it to a three part story but it is still a oneshot ok? This is my first MAKID/MAKI fanfic, so sorry if it's not nice.**

**Anyway, please review it afterwards to help me improve…thank you! ADVANCE MERRY CHRISTMAS! And sorry, this is not a xmas entry…**

A week after Ashura's death:

"Ok everyone! Come here now," Ms. Marie said to the students who don't seem to listen to her. Kid and the Thompson sisters were sitting under a big, symmetrical tree, kid reading a book while Liz watched her sister Patty do a giraffe origami. Black Star on the other hand is eating a Japanese cuisine food as his partner Tsubaki sat next to him in a branch of another tree. Soul sat next to Kid and the Thompson in another tree which Black Star and Tsubaki was, while Maka was reading her book away from the others. "Hey! Don't you know it's rude to ignore your teacher?", Ms. Marie said but no one answered. "You sure are quiet today," she said again as she heave a sigh.

Finally Kid stood up, wiping the dirt on his black pants, "Sorry Ms. Marie sensei, I apologize on behalf of everyone, It's just that this doesn't seem to be important."

The young shinigami said then remained standing, "No! it's important…Shinigami-sama ordered me to take a picture of the students who defeated the kishin god and besides, summer is fast approaching."

"Oh yeah! You know we should eat again in Maka and Soul's apartment," Liz suggested and everyone agreed except Soul, Maka and Kid who remained quiet.

Ms. Marie sigh, "Anyway, what happened to Maka? She seems to be away from all of you today. Did something happen?".

The others shrugged while Soul and Kid kept quiet, finally Maka stood up and came to Ms. Marie. "Sensei, I'm sorry for wasting your time. We will now have our picture taken," As she said it the others looked at her surprised and shouted "What?".

Maka simply ignored them and Kid said, "Very well, let's go everyone!". The others nodded and came towards Ms. Marie, "Alright everyone take your positions!".

Ms. Marie said and Maka stood in the center, while Kid stood beside Maka's right. Soul was about to stand next to Maka's left when Black Star came and took his place beside Maka, Ms. Marie stood behind Maka while Liz stood behind Kid and Tsubaki behind Black Star. Patty took her place beside Kid and Soul stood beside Black Star. "Ok! Everyone…say cheese!", _*click*_ and then the picture came out. Everyone was about to go, when a familiar voice was heard.

"Hi! Hello! Whatsup~", everyone turn to look where the voice came from and found Shinigami-sama. "Oh…I came late," the elder shinigami said with a sad tone and a fake tear. Everyone look at each other and started discussing something except Kid who only covered his face with his hands looking down at the ground while his weapons look at the others with a smile, after a few seconds everyone nodded, Maka came to Shinigami-sama and told him with a smile "It's ok Shinigami-sama! We can take another picture if you want." With what the elder shinigami heard, Shinigami-sama replied "Thank you! Maka-chan!", and hugged the scythe meister then positioned himself afterwards. Kid sigh and everyone took their positions earlier except Patty is now beside Soul and Shinigami-sama beside Kid. _*click*_ and the picture came out, Shinigami-sama gladly took them and said with his usual childish tone "Alright everyone! That's all! Thank you and enjoy your summer. See you soon~".

"Ok! bye Shinigami-sama!", the students replied with a smile and Kid added "Goodbye …father." Ms. Marie turn to look at her students, she then smiled seeing them talking happily with each other.

"Hey Ms. Marie! Aren't you gonna go home too?", Ms. Marie flinched after hearing someone spoke to her and turn to look that the voice belonged to Prof. Stein.

"Ah! Stein, sorry about that. I'll start packing now," Prof. Stein smiled at her and replied "I'll help you then." "No! it's fine…it's just small and I can manage it myself," Ms. Marie said as she refused help from her co-teacher. The students notice them and Black Star shouted, "Yoohoo! You two should go now and be together! While the big me show you how it should be done, after a-".

"Black Star you idiot!", Kid and Maka shouted at the same time as their two teachers stare at them with a questioning look and Maka apologized saying, "Sorry about that sensei! Black Star got too much of himself again."

"Uh, that's ok," was the reply of their teachers as they smile at them. "Well we should better go now, it's getting late. All of you should also go now," Prof. Stein said as he glanced at his watch.

They already walk out when Ms. Marie shouted, "Bye students! Take care of yourselves…we'll see each other again after summer."

Everyone look at her with a smile and nodded, "You too sensei! Bye!" the students shouted. When Ms. Marie saw it she stopped walking and her co-teacher looked at her confused, as he further look at her face he saw that tears began to fall down her cheeks, Prof. Stein look sadly then clasp a hand to his co-teacher's shoulder. Ms. Marie looked at her co-teacher and saw Prof. Stein smiling at her, she then smiled back at him and both of them waved goodbye to their students as the meisters and weapons also bid goodbye to their teachers.

"What a nice scene! I hope I could still see them someday as a couple…I can't believe the Big me is getting carried by lovely couples," Black Star said as he wipe a tear that fell from his eye and Kid patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Black Star, the day they became a couple…I'm sure all of us are gonna see that," after Kid said it a painful smack strike the center of his head. _*Maka-chop!* _"Ouch! Hey Maka why did you do that?", Kid asked as he look at his friend and touch his head where Maka hit him.

Everyone laughed except Kid and Maka which cause the young shinigami to look at them confused, "Kid! You idiot! Don't say such words to our sensei…I thought you're a gentleman." Maka said as she crossed her arms and look at the young shinigami with an angry look, she then look at the others with a deadly glare that cause everyone who laughed to stop.

Kid on the other hand sigh and look at his friend with an apologetic look, "Sorry Maka, I didn't mean to say it. I was just helping Black Star, besides it's only a joke." He then called the attention of his friend "Maka ?", and surely the scythe meister turn around with a smile and a reply, "Oh! Well then…apology accepted!".

The others looked at Kid and Maka with surprised expression except Soul who look away, "Very well…since it's all ok, Maka we should better go now." Soul said as he grabbed Maka's hand which caused his meister to blush slightly.

"Wait! Soul! I um…well, bye everyone," Maka said to the others as she was continually dragged by her weapon. Everyone waved goodbye to them with a smile, but as soon as the two were out, Liz became serious then turned her attention to Kid who was still waving goodbye as if Maka and Soul was still there.

Liz heave a sigh then came towards her meister, "You idiot! Their already gone…" Kid who was still waving got hit in the head again and reacted in pain, "Ouch! Liz…you know _it_ hurts." "I know, that's why we should go now," Liz said seriously to the shinigami then turn to look at her sister, "Patty…let's go." Her sister nodded and replied, "Hai!". The young shinigami look at his weapon confused. "Well, bye for now you two! Just go to Kid's house if you're planning something this summer ok?", Liz turn to Tsubaki and Black Star with a smile while the two(Tsubaki and Black Star) looked at the Thompson and Kid with a questioning look.

Finally, Tsubaki and Black Star nodded and the Thompson sisters drag Kid. "Well, were the only ones left Tsubaki. Let's go," Black Star said to his weapon and Tsubaki nodded with a smile.

In Executor Mansion (Kid's house):

"Ahhh….home sweet home!" Liz said with a relief as she slumped in the big, soft, red couch that was in their living room. Meanwhile her sister Patty sat next to her in another couch. Both were relaxing when their meister came down from the stairs dressed in a white shirt with sleeves and black pants(refer to the episode where the Thompson have a quiz and Kid arrive seeing Liz plucking her eyebrows) looking really angry.

"Liz! Why did you drag me all the way here? And what do you mean by the words you just said before we left? Explain it to me perfectly and briefly."

The two weapons first stared at their meister with a blank expression but then Patty stood up, "Well I have to go now sis! Bye~". The younger sister said with a weaving hand and immediately dash off to her room.

"Patty!", the elder sister shouted as she was about to stop her sister leave but too late.

"Well? Aren't you gonna make me understand? Liz?", the elder sister sigh with defeat and signaled Kid to sit down.

"Kid, I know it must be confusing to you what will I say now. But…," Liz paused first which made Kid look at Liz suspiciously. "It's just that, how do I explain this? Ummm…do you know the meaning of the word Love?", the young shinigami only stared at his weapon confused with a raised brow.

"Of course, but you know it's difficult to explain it…Love is the way you feel to a person who makes your heart beat fast and makes you go crazy about that special someone," Kid then look at Liz and saw her look at him with wide eyes and her jaw that seems to drop to the ground any second. But later then, returned to normal and smile at her meister with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Oh I see, so Kid…got any girl that makes your heart beat fast or makes you go crazy?", the young shinigami chuckled but then turned serious.

"Liz, you know that I'm a shinigami and that I don't know what Love is," "But you said a while ago the meaning!" Liz protested. "I'm already tired Liz, goodnight and sweet dreams," when the young shinigami was about to go up stairs, he was stopped when his weapon asked him about a question he never expected.

"Do you love Maka?", Kid turn around to his weapon to check if she's only joking around, but to his surprise, Liz really looked serious. "Why did you ask me such question? You know that Maka is only…"

"…a friend," Liz said finishing the sentence for Kid.

"Yes," Kid replied quickly. After that reply, there was a long silence between them, until Kid spoke. "Well if there's no question left, then I would go now," Liz then smiled and talk to her meister looking down on the floor, "Really? I wonder if you really didn't feel anything to her…after all you two-". "Goodnight Liz!", the elder sister smiled and replied "Night Kid…see you tomorrow morning!".

With that, they came upstairs not talking with each other and went in their respective rooms. As Kid entered his room, he leaned on the door and look at the floor. _"Really? I wonder if you really didn't feel anything to her…,"_ Liz words seem to occupy his mind, but he shook it off. "I'm just tired," Kid whispered to himself as he went to his bed and went to sleep.

Next day!

Liz seems to be tired last night as she was still in her bed, asleep, even though it's already 9 in the morning. Her sister, Patty, entered her elder sister's room carrying a pillow with her. Patty had a wide grin seen in her face as she looked at her sister, "Sorry sis! But kid-kun ordered me to do this" she said softly watching her sister's sleeping figure. _1…2…3…ok!_, when the elder sister face sideward, she was hit in the face with a soft pillow. "Sis! Time to wake up! Heeheee," Patty shouted cheerfully as she continually smacked her sister with a giraffe pillow. Liz woke up with an angry look, she turn around to see that her younger sister was the one who hitted her with a pillow.

"Patty! That's very rude you know," Patty looked at Liz with an apologetic look with watery eyes hinting tears that seem to fall any second, Liz on the other hand felt guilty on what she said to her sister. "Patty…I, I wasn't angry ok? It's just…why did you have to hit me with that giraffe pillow to wake me up?", Patty then smiled at her sister and replied, "Kid-kun said it to me…he says that if you still didn't wake up at 8, I should find ways to wake you. Sorry sis!". _Huh? But why did she decided to hit me with a pillow?_, Liz asked herself but then sigh when she can't find an answer. "It's fine…anyway, did you and Kid ate breakfast already?", Patty shook her head. "Huh? Then where is he?", Patty thought first and then smiled, grabbing her sister's hand and drag her to the living room.

They stopped in front of the stairs and found Kid walking out of the door with his wearing his casual black suit, a big grin formed on the elder sister's lips. "And where do you think you are going? Kid?", Liz asked. The young shinigami stopped and turn around to find his weapons smiling at him though Liz smile was more like an evil smirk.

"I was just going to take some walk and fresh air…besides, the sun shine brightly today," Kid look at his weapon seriously but inside, he was saying…_please, let me go! Please, don't ask any more questions…just say Ok already! ._

After a minute, Liz and Patty chuckled, "Oh?" is that so? Then you may go now." When the two were gone, Kid sighed with relief.

When Kid arrived at the park, he glanced at his watch and it read 9:15. Children were playing, and some were running around him. Now that his out of his house, what would he do? He decided to sit under a shade of a tree where there are benches, and let himself relax a bit. _I wonder if she'll come,_ he thought worriedly.

It was already 9:45 and still no sign of her, Kid watched the children as they go little by little. Finally a familiar voice called him, "Kid! Sorry I'm late!". Kid upon hearing the voice turn to where it came from and saw Maka running, Kid looked at her with wonder seeing her wearing a new look and still remain beautiful.

She had her hair still in tied in pigtails but her clothes changed, instead of wearing skirt like she usually does, she wore white jeans with black belt. Also instead of her vest and those white sleeves, she wore red spaghetti and a white bolero that matched her sandal which is white with red stripes as a design. Kid couldn't help but look at his friend with a smile.

Atlast, Maka came to Kid panting heavily, "Kid…I'm sorry…for being late. I didn't expect…you to call me…last night" Maka said between pants.

Kid smiled to her with an apologetic expression, "Sorry too, Maka. I know it was very rude for me to disturb someone else sleep, especially when it's already midnight."

Maka looked at her friend and shook her head, "No it's fine…so what do you want to talk about?".

Kid scratched the back of his neck with unease, "Would you like to sit first?". Maka insisted and so Kid was left with no choice but to say the reason they met up.

"Well…Maka, it's just that. We're friends and that it's been a bit long already, but it seems we still don't know each other very much," Maka nodded in agreement. The young shinigami sigh and began walking and Maka followed, "That's all I wanted to say, Maka. Sorry for taking your time, I know you have a lot to do today."

The scythe technician was startled, she knew that it wasn't just for that reason that Kid called her."Kid, what's wrong?" she asked.

The young shinigami shook his head, "Nothing, Maka!" he replied. Maka couldn't help but feel worried, she had never seen Kid so distressed like this before. _What's wrong Kid? If you have a problem, why won't you tell me? are you angry with me? _She thought to herself and sigh afterwards. Maka looked at Kid again, the young shinigami was now facing the opposite direction and was fidgeting.

"Kid…what's the problem? Please tell me," Maka said with a worried face. Kid just sigh, but still didn't face Maka.

"I'm really fine, Maka," he replied in a low voice.

The scythe technician stopped walking and looked down, with a clenched fist she said, "…You're really making me worried Kid, WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG! We're friends right, SO TELL ME." After that she cried, upon hearing Maka's cry, the young shinigami stopped walking.

Maka didn't notice that Kid used all his will to prevent him from saying what he truly feels, she didn't know that Kid had to endure all of this just to protect their friendship. He had to hide his feelings for a reason. But now that the girl he love is crying, he felt guilty not telling her the truth. He didn't really mean to hurt Maka's feelings, he was only doing this to prevent her from being hurt again. Kid clenched his fist, he turn around and looked at his friend. The scythe technician is now covering her face but is still crying, Kid sigh. _I don't have a choice, do i? I have to tell her now or regret this later, _he thought. And with a serious look, he walked towards Maka, then without second thought, he hugged her. Maka got surprised with Kid's sudden action, but upon feeling the warmth from him enveloping her, she calm down. Noticing that Maka stopped crying, Kid pulled away but his hands remained at her arms.

He sucked a breath then faced his friend, "Sorry for making you worried, Maka. But I just got a lot of things in my mind right now, I'm confused on what will I do…I know I haven't told this to anyone yet, but I have someone I like."

Maka's eyes widened, "Really? Who is she Kid?" she asked with a sudden interest.

"Don't be surprised alright? The girl I like actually liked another guy, but the guy hurted her. She's so close to me, that's why I promised myself never to hurt her. Right now, all I want is to protect her…but I didn't know that in the process of doing so, I hurted her. Maka…the girl I like…is You." Kid finally blurted out as he looked straight to Maka's eyes. Time seems to stop. _Oh now what? I'm sure she would think I'm crazy…and also our friendship would end! I just wish I didn't say it_, Kid thought to himself as he and Maka stood in silence.

Finally Maka spoke up with a questioning look, "Huh? What did you say?".

The young shinigami sigh, "Never mind Maka, I know you must think I've gone insane."

Maka looked at Kid with a concern expression, "Kid I'm sorry, I…it's just I was surprise of what you just said." Kid nodded and spoke, "Anyway, let's forget it…I know you don't like me and were just up to friends only. Besides, I expected it before and I'm just glad I've said what I feel for you."

The scythe technician blushed upon hearing it but hid it immediately and when she knows that the blush was invincible to Kid, she looked at her friend with concern and asked, "Are you sure Kid? You ok?"

The young shinigami nodded, "Come on, let's just go to a restaurant I really like…my treat" Maka smiled upon seeing Kid's genuine smile even after his confession on her and nodded to his offer.

As they were on their way to the restaurant, Maka looked at Kid which caused the young shinigami to look at the opposite direction where he could not see Maka.

The scythe technician became worried but just proceeded to ask her friend, "So um…since when Kid?".

The young shinigami turn to look at Maka with a questioning look, "Huh?".

Maka chuckled and asked again looking directly to her friend, "Since when did you start liking me? I mean not that I want to remind you."

"Well, since the day you got hurt by Soul," Kid then paused and looked away. "Anyway, let's just stop talking about since we're here already…and I know that you don't want to talk about Soul either," Kid continued as he looked at Maka with a gentle smile.

The scythe technician shook her head in disagreement. "I'm fine, besides I've already move on…and…I'm truly grateful for your help that time Kid," she looked at her friend as the young shinigami look at her with surprise. They both stared with each other for a few minutes and then look away, both blushing furiously.

They entered the restaurant and a cute girl greeted them with a smile, "Welcome! Sir and Maam!". Both teenagers said thank you to the waitress as she lead them to where they should sit.

When they already sat, Maka asked Kid. "Hmmm…a dessert restaurant? But why Kid?", the young shinigami look at his friend with concern. "Why? Don't you want to eat here?". Maka shook her head, "No, I like here…it's just I don't know you like to eat sweet foods."

Kid smiled, "Well, actually Liz and Patty are the ones who brought me here…at first I didn't like it here but I got used to it." Maka nodded her head as she tried to analyze Kid's first impression on the store, Kid noticed her and asked, "Maka? You alright?".

The scythe technician upon hearing her name called blushed, "Sorry Kid, I just imagined how you first reacted on this store." The young shinigami smiled and then after a minute, both laughed.

"It's nice to have you Kid, I had fun talking with you…," Maka trailed off.

"Me too Maka", Kid replied as he stared at her with a genuine smile.

As they choose their food to eat, Maka snapped her fingers as she remembered something. "Kid, I just wanted to say thank you for everything you have. Especially in times when I need someone beside me," Kid shook his head "No problem Maka, anything for a friend."

Suddenly the waitress came and ask what they want to order, in the end both choosed the same food, triple chocolate sundae.

As they were eating, Kid look at Maka and ask something he didn't want to remind her of. "Um, Maka? I'm sorry to let you be reminded of this but…I want to apologize," "Huh? Apologize for what, Kid?". Maka asked and Kid smiled, "Well, for ki-, you know, the accident that happened during your break up." Maka gasped and said, "Oh that one! Well it's not a big deal actually…I, um said to myself that it was really an accident. Anyway, when that happened, I was not really feeling well." "Yeah, I know," Kid said sadly but didn't want his friend to notice, too bad she did. "Kid, I'm really sorry," Kid stared at her surprised, "No! I'm fine, let's just eat."

(**to be continued…**)

**Finished! So how do you think of the part 1? Anyway I'll post the next chap tomorrow, please review also! And it is about how Soul break Maka's heart!**

**Well I hope your excited to read it…for now, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!**

**First I wanna say thank you to that author(if he/she is)****Blacklist and Suicide Season, that inspired me to finish this up. Anyway I accept those review since I know it will help me improve more on my writing since this is my first soul eater fic and that I tried my best to have the characters be in character…**

**Anyway on to the story.**

**If you're all curious about what Maka and Kid were talking about, I'll tell you. It was the day when Soul broke Maka's heart…**

**FLASHBACK:**

After Ashura's death, Maka and Soul went home. When they arrive, both went straight to their rooms without talking to each other as both meister and weapon are too exhausted from the battle. Rain started to fall as well as loud thunders roar, it was very cold. Maka decided to go to Soul's room as it may not seem to be a perfect time to admit what she feel for him, but it's the best way to be an excuse to talk to him. Soul was busy preparing his things for school tomorrow, suddenly a knock came.

When he opened the door, it was Maka. Soul stared at his meister, "Hey" he said coolly.

His meister on the other hand blushed upon seeing him and got a bit nervous to what will she say, "Hi, I um…can I go inside?". Soul nodded.

"So what's wrong? Can't sleep?", Soul asked his meister as they sat in his bed. "Yeah, kinda…,"_*silence* _and only the sound of heavy rain and loud thunder was heard. "Cold weather, huh?", Maka asked with unease. Her weapon nodded.

"Soul…I, I know this wasn't the best time to say this but…," Maka paused and her weapon look at her with concern. She then looked at her weapon so that they are facing each other, "Soul…I LOVE YOU!" _*thunder roars*_

"Huh?", Soul asked with a raised brow. Maka gathered all her courage and shouted again, "I said I LOVE YOU!".

"Oh ok…but no need to shout. Maka…," Soul trailed off.

"Yeah?", his meister asked.

"I'm sorry but…I don't like girls with tiny tits nor like our friendship be destroyed by this. I can't just afford to lose what our relation is right now with taking it to the next level," he said looking down at the floor. Maka's eyes widened.

"But…but I thought…I, oh ok. So were still partners, right?", Soul nodded and replied without looking at his meister, "Sorry Maka but it's already late…I'm tired, goodnight."

"Ok, goodnight," Maka said leaving out Soul's room without even turning to look at him. As the door shut, tears in Maka's eyes began to fall. "Soul, you idiot…," she murmured as she went to her room and covered her face with her blankets. She was crying softly in her bed when she heard a knock outside their apartment. "Argh! Who is it now? It's raining hard…I bet Soul is already asleep," she said as she went to open the door. When it was opened, the person who knocked was revealed to be Kid. He smiled at his friend as she looked at him with surprise, but then return the smile and let Kid enter their apartment. "So, what's the reason you came here Kid?", she asked as she prepare a hot coffee.

"Sorry really to disturb your sleep, and I know it's bad to visit someone when raining but I…," he didn't finish his words as he felt a tear fell on Maka's cheek.

The scythe technician wiped immediately the tears that were beginning to fall again and look back at Kid, "Is it ok if we'll just drink coffee?", Kid looked at his friend with concern but smiled afterwards at her and nodded. Maka put the two hot coffees in the table and sat down beside Kid.

"So, are you ok?", Kid finally asked and Maka looked at him with surprise but then chuckled afterwards.

"Yeah, why did you ask?", "Nothing really." As they finished drinking their coffees, Maka decided to go to her room and asked Kid if he wants to go inside, at first the young shinigami wasn't sure but later nodded. Maka sat in her bed while Kid looked at her room, "Hmmm…perfectly cleaned." Kid said as he sat next to Maka and look around. "Thanks…I really hate a dirty room, which is why I clean it." There was a long silence afterwards between them, Maka couldn't hold back her tears and so hugged Kid which caused the young shinigami to be surprised and form a small blush on his cheek.

"Maka…what's…wrong?", Kid asked slowly as he look at his friend while Maka shook her head in response but still weep and hugged Kid tighter. "Please, tell me…we're friends, and friends shouldn't keep secrets," Kid said softly as he look at Maka with concern. Maka wiped her tears and look at Kid breaking the hug.

"It's just that, I confessed my feelings for Soul…," Kid looked at her with a gentle smile.

"And what happened?", he asked.

"He…he, he said it was better if were just friends," Maka said sadly as she crumples her pajama tightly. Kid stared at her surprisingly with a feeling he wasn't sure if it's true, feeling that we call anger, "He…he said that?". Maka nodded.

Kid felt sad knowing that his friend was hurt because of Love, heck that's the reason why he didn't want to Love, maybe. So he think of a way to comfort his friend as he sense her crying again, she was a friend to him so what can he do?". He suddenly thought of something and smiled. Kid hugged Maka and buried her face in his chest patting her back softly. The scythe technician seems to be surprised at first but later then burst her tears and hugged Kid too with a tight yet passionate embrace. "There…Maka, don't worry. Break-ups are just part of a person's life, it is also an obstacle that person's should undergo. Don't worry, after this you'll feel better and much stronger…for obstacles helps a person to be stronger and successful in his/her life and to always have faith."

After that Maka stopped crying and look at Kid but still have her arms in Kid's neck. The young shinigami on the other hand looked at Maka but was feeling unease with the situation they have right now, without reason or words, Maka crushed her lips to his. Kid's eyes widened and blink, but soon let Maka do her way for he thought it also help her recover fast. Maka then broke their kiss and when she did, both of them blushed furiously that even their whole face turned red.

"Ahem, well, are you now ok?", Kid asked looking away from Maka.

The scythe technician answered "Yes" and hid her blush with her bangs.

The young shinigami then answered as he stood, "Well then, I have to go…I actually came here to thank you for saving the future, but umm…seems this was unexpected," Kid said scratching the back of his head as he smile at his friend.

Maka also stood and look at Kid, she then smiled at him and said "Thank you…for comforting me Kid, you're truly a good friend." **End of flashback**

(**to be continued…**)

**OK! Finish, the next chap will be the end…anyway I hope you will review, it's quite fine if it's like that author(Blacklist and Suicide Season), since he/she pointed out some mistakes too.**

**But whatever will be your review, I'll accept it.**

**NOTE: I'm not angry to that author since I know he/she is just trying to help me…anyway for the new readers, I actually edited this story but with just a few changes and the story is still the same**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aww I can't believe it's the ending already, anyway hope you will like it…**

**I tried making the ending just quite normal since I just made it in a hurry. Please review and sorry for the comma abuse, i didn't edit this since I'm in a hurry today. (this is a bit redundant, sorry)**

**On to the story…**

Back to the restaurant, as both of them remembered the accident kiss, both were silent and continued eating. As they finished eating, both stood and went outside. They came back to the park and sat in the benches, "So…are you gonna go now?" Maka asked looking at Kid. The young shinigami nodded and stood, when he was about to go a hand grabbed his left hand and when he turned it was Maka.

She stood and faced him saying, "Kid, please don't go. I wanted to tell you something."

The young shinigami nodded and sat besides his friend, "What is it?" Maka pondered, but then remembered something.

"Kid, I want to know…how do I know if I truly love a person?" she asked as she stared at her friend.

Kid was taken aback, he didn't expect that Maka would ask this question. So he pondered it for a moment. "Well if I will based it on mine…I would say that I love her because I can't stand seeing her being hurt. And I'm willing to sacrifice everything for her just to give her happiness…also I'm willing to protect her, and that I don't want to see her crying. And lastly, the person I love would meant a lot to me, that if she was gone…I couldn't imagine to live again," he said as he looked straight to Maka's eyes. The scythe technician just stared at Kid, _did Kid became more handsome than he was? _She thought as she saw Kid's face being shined by the ray of light. "Maka…is something wrong?" Kid asked worriedly as he noticed his friend staring at him.

Maka finally snapped out from her trance, "S-sorry Kid…something just came to my mind. But thanks for explaining, I finally know if I truly love him."

The young shinigami was confused, "him? So you have someone you love right now?"

Maka nodded with a smile. "Ohh…" was the only word that came out from Kid's mouth.

"I'm glad to help, Maka. I should probably go now," he said as he stood with a feeling of sadness.

When he was about to step, Maka pulled him close to her. "Kid…you were always there to support me when I need a friend to lean on, I thank you for that. But you finally confessed to me what you truly feels and I feel so lucky to know that it was me. But time passes by and you endured a lot because of me…after I heard what you said about love, I thought of it for a moment. I was actually confused if I really love him, but after your explanation I finally know what I truly feel for him. I do love him and it is the right time to be telling him now that," she said then faced Kid and looked him straight into the eyes. "Kid…I love you!" she blurted out with a blush on her face.

Kid looked at her surprised, "What? But…since when? I mean I thought you-".

"I realized it when you comforted me during my heartbreak," Kid was speechless and when he tried to response to her the young shinigami was unable to find words, "Oh…I um, I…" _*silence*_

Finally, Kid sigh and called the attention of his friend who was silent after her big confession and was looking on the ground, "Maka?...do, do you want to be my girlfriend?". The scythe technician upon hearing that had wide eyes but then smiled and nodded. Kid who also was surprised with his words smiled then came closer to Maka and hugged her tight, he then whispered softly to her ear, "Thank you…I promise not to break your heart."

Maka smiled and responded, "I know you won't."

As Kid and Maka arrived at Maka's apartment, both bid goodbye to each other. They were about to kiss when Soul opened the door, and both meisters stayed away from each other as they regain their composure.

"Oh, you're now here…just in time. Maka come in now, lunch is ready," Maka nodded and hugged Kid which startled the shinigami as well as Soul who saw it. Kid just smiled at Soul, as Maka broke their hug, Soul entered the apartment leaving the couple outside as they bid a goodbye kiss. When Maka entered, Soul asked her where she had been. Maka answered that she and Kid just went for a walk.

As they finish their lunch, Maka called Soul. "Hey, Soul?", "Yeah?". _*silence*_ , Maka breath in then finally blurted her secret, "Me and Kid are now together…is it ok with you?".

Soul's eyes widened but looked away from Maka to hid it, he then turned to his meister with a smile. "Of course, congratulations…but you do know your father have to know that as well as Shinigami-sama," "Oh, yeah…" Maka sat in their couch as she ponders on a solution how to tell her father without Spirit killing Kid. Soul sighed and sat next to Maka, he then patted her back, "Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be fine. I'm glad you found your happiness already, that way you won't be hurt anymore for Kid will take care of you."

Maka looked at Soul with surprise then smiled and hugged him afterwards, "Thanks, Soul. You're really a great partner."

Meanwhile as Kid arrived in his house, he was welcomed by his weapons. "Hey Kiddo! So how's your date?", Liz asked with a smirk.

"Please, you know that I just went for a walk," Kid said trying to hide the truth from his weapons.

"Oh really? Well it must have been fun cause you walked around the city…with MAKA!", Liz blurted out to her meister and then laughed together with Patty.

"YEAH! KID-KUN GOT A GIRLFRIEND~" Patty shouted teasingly in a sing song manner which cause their meister to go red all over his face as he walk upstairs.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP IT!", Kid shouted seriously as he tried to regain his composure.

"Fine…we will…but first admit it to us!", Liz said with a tone of dare.

"Oh alright! I can't keep it as a secret for too long anyway, I'm sure it would be found out soon," "Well?" Liz asked. Kid sighed and shouted, "Me and Maka are…together now!".

At first his weapons only stared him but later Liz had a wide grin seen in her face while Patty smiles too wide also that seems to be scary. "But please, don't say it to anyone first, ok?", Kid pleaded to his weapons and Liz nodded while Patty crossed her heart with her fingers. "Oh, before I forgot…Liz, how did you know about the accident kiss?", Kid asked as he remembered what his weapon said to him last night.

"Oh that, well Maka told it to us since she felt uncomfortable not telling it to her friends when we came to school. Also she plans to say it to others but it seems she forgot it." The young shinigami nodded and said, "Very well…I'll rest now."

Next day…"Hey what are we all doing here Maka?", Black Star asked as he saw that even Kid and his weapons as well as Soul came.

"Well…I um", Maka said with unease.

"BLURT IT OUT ALREADY!", Black Star shouted.

"Black Star…," Tsubaki scolded.

"Alright…you see, Kid and I are now…," Maka said as her face turned red but Black Star interrupted.

"Are what? COME ON! The big me should be practicing you know." Maka came to Kid and hold his hand and the young shinigami blushed also, "Well we're now…TOGETHER!" _*silence*_ . "Uh ok…," Black Star said softly but then smiled afterwards. He and Tsubaki came towards Maka and Kid and hugged them tightly, "Congratulations you two, hope you retain your happiness." Then the Thompsons sisters smiled and also came towards Kid and Maka embracing them too with Black Star and Tsubaki still hugging, and Soul followed. "Uh…thanks you guys," both Kid and Maka said in between gasps as they were suffocated by tight embraces from their friends. When the others noticed it, they broke the hug.

"Hey Kiddo!", Black Star called. "Don't ever hurt Maka ok? Or you'll get ten thousand times back from me!", he said seriously with his fist ready to punch someone. The young shinigami nodded.

"Well for me, just take care of her and make her happy always," Soul said.

"As of us, just be caring with each other and…Maka, if you got any prob, don't be shy to come to us, ok?", Liz said as a tear fell in her eye.

"Maka, I'm sure you'll be alright with Kid…if you need anything, just like what Liz said, come to me or the others ok?", Tsubaki added with a smile.

"For me, Kiddo take care of yourselves ok? Me and sis will always be here," Patty said seriously and then smiled.

"Alright! Wow, we're just together but it seems your saying it like it will be our last…we're not still married you know," Kid said smiling with a raised brow.

"Still? You mean?", the others even Maka asked surprised.

After 5 years…Kid was starting to lead the Shibusen and Soul became a deathscythe, which Shingami-sama uses now. As Kid was sitting on his throne chair in the deathroom, small steps were heard and he know that someone came in. "Who is it?", Kid asked. Suddenly a hand holds his right arm and Kid got startled, but then pulled the hand showing that it was Chrona's.

"Hey Kid?", she said nervously.

"Chrona? Is that you? You've grown or should I say changed!", Kid exclaimed as he let Chrona sat. "So what's the reason you came?", Kid ask as Chrona look around.

"Well, I came because I was worried about Maka", she said seriously.

"Oh Maka? She's fine…but Chrona I didn't recognize you really…maybe it's because your hair is now longer," Kid remarked noticing that Chrona's hair was now down to her waist.

Chrona suddenly asked, "Is it true your planning to propose to Maka?".

Kid's face reddened, but he regained his composure afterwards. "Oh yeah…but please don't say it to her yet," Chrona nodded and suddenly came closer to Kid, hugging him. "Chrona…w-what?", Kid asked a bit surprised. "Take care of her for me, will you?", Chrona said as the young shinigami nodded.

Meanwhile Maka was walking to the deathroom to visit Kid after 5 years, since they only see each other some time. When she arrived, she was surprised at the same time hurt to see Chrona hugging Kid in a passionate way for her that is. She couldn't believe what she saw, she didn't want to believe, but even though she tries her best not to cry, she can't. As her heart seems to pound faster and breaks into million pieces, she run out letting her tears fall down. She run away from the people when she bumped to someone, "Ouch!" said the voice. "Sorry…," Maka said softly as she stood and began running again. Suddenly a hand grabbed her, and she turned to see that it was Soul's.

"Maka, what happened?", he asked a bit surprised.

"Leave me alone!", Maka shouted as she shrugged off Soul's hand and run again. Soul decided to tell it to Kid, as Maka stops and sat in the garden.

When Soul arrived in the deathroom, he stopped when he saw the same scene Maka had saw.

"What the hell are you two doing?", he asked angrily. Kid heard it and let Chrona get away from him as he tries to explain it to Soul, the scythe then sighed and told Kid what happened to Maka. The young shinigami couldn't believe it, he hurt Maka when he promised her not to. He run off and search Maka everywhere, finally he founded her on the garden. As Maka wipe every tear that fell down, she could hear steps which indicate she's not alone.

When she turned, she found that it was Kid, and before she could run again, Kid hugged her tight. "What are you doing? Let me out you…you jerk!", she said as she struggled to get free.

"Maka calm down…I know your hurt, but you're mistaken! Me and Chrona were just…," "STOP IT! I don't want to hear your lame excuses, Kid. I'm tired!". "Maka listen…we're just planning for my PROPOSAL to you!", Kid shouted at last and Maka calmed down. He then softened his embrace and looked at Maka, as the scythe technician looked at him surprised. "What? You don't want to be married?", Kid asked as he smiled at her and tackled her to the ground.

"But Kid…I thought…," Maka trailed off as she looked at him with surprise.

Kid chuckled and then looked at Maka as he said to her softly the words he wanted to say from the beginning, "You know I promised you that I would not hurt you, and that I will love you." Maka upon hearing this smiled and kissed Kid passionately. Their kiss last for 15 minutes until Kid broke out gasping for air as well as Maka. Both of them then laughed at each other, and Maka spoke.

"Kid, let's promise that whatever happens…we will not get jealous with each other seeing things that we should first explain, and to not hurt each other," Kid smiled and nodded. They were about to kiss again when voices interrupted them.

"Yohoo! So when's the wedding?", both Kid and Maka look to see Black Star smiling as he wipes away the tears that fell on his eyes.

"I'm so happy for both of you," Tsubaki added when she came out of nowhere.

"Glad it was fixed, damn, you two made me worried," Soul said coolly with a smile.

"Kiddo! We're so glad for you you!", Liz shouted as she cried to see her meister accompanied by Patty patting her sister's shoulder.

"Kid and Maka, going to get married~", Patty shouted with a smile.

"As for me, first of all, I'm sorry Maka. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, me and Kid were just friends and I would never do such things that will hurt you, and Congratulations to you both. I wished all happiness as well as good memories to accompany you everyday. If you need us, just come to us right away," Chrona said as she entered the garden.

Everyone stared at her for a moment then, "CHRONA!" everyone shouted as they tackled her with warm embrace except Kid and Maka who only smiled at her and Chrona understood right away that the two could'nt be separated. "Wow! You changed! Your hair now grows down to your waist…," everyone said admiring her as she smiled at them. It's really good to be with the presence of her friends around her, she's now Home.

Then when the story was about to end, familiar voices were heard…

"Hi! Hello! Whatsup~", "Shinigami-sama!" "Father!". Everyone said as Kid stood helping Maka. "I came here when I heard it from Soul, I just wanted to-," "MAKA! WHERE'S MY MAKA-CHAN? My daughter." Spirit said out of nowhere cutting Shingami-sama's words.

"Oh no, my daughter…no! you will be marrying a pervert guy! What will happen to you?", Spirit said as he hugged his daughter with tears as well as mucus coming out of his nose. _*Shinigami-chop*_ Spirit lay on the ground with his head bleeding from the strike he received just now, "Ouch…Shinigami-sama, you could've hit me softly or tell me first before you do it!" Spirit shouted as his friend Shingami look at him with a question look. The elder shinigami then turn his attention towards the children and was about to talk when Spirit interrupted again, "Come on! Don't turn your back on me."

The elder shinigami sighed and look at Spirit, "Sorry about that Spirit-kun, it's just you said your daughter was about to marry a pervert guy…and you're talking about my son, he's a dignified gentleman you know."

Spirit sigh with defeat and look away, "I know, I was just kidding." He then turned to look at Kid, "Anyway Kid, take care of my daughter ok? If you'll hurt her…I'LL HURT YOU EVEN MORE!, whether you're the son of Shinigami or not."

Kid looked at Spirit surprised but later smiled at him and replied, "I will Mr. Spirit-kun."

Shinigami smiled if they see his face and turned back to the children again, "Well as I was saying, I would like to congratulate you both Maka and my son, Kid…hope you'll find happiness everyday of your lives together." Both meisters nodded and Spirit added, "Also Maka, papa wants to say that we've contacted mama and she said she'll come on your wedding." Maka smiled as well as Kid who looked at her.

"And oh, Kiddo. I will also go in your wedding together with the others here in Shibusen," Shinigami-sama said.

"Oh, that reminds me, will Prof. Stein and Ms. Marie come also?", Kid asked and Shingami nodded.

"Don't worry, we already said it to them, when Marie-san heard it…she cried and said that she didn't expect you both to be married first than them."

"THEM?", all the Shibusen students asked in unison.

"Well, it's actually surprising. But before summer Marie and Stein's relationship changed, the two started dating during summer and Stein was planning to propose to Marie, but he said he'll have to wait until your wedding is over," Spirit explained.

"Oh,now we get it," everyone said.

Suddenly Maka spoke with a smile calling the attention of everyone, "I can't wait for the day we'll be married, Kid. But first of course, you need to propose to me." Maka giggled hearing her last words.

"Of course Maka…don't worry, you'll be surprised when I'll propose to you…but for now, let's just enjoy our time with our family and friends." Kid said looking at Maka.

"Oh! Look Kid! A shooting star…make a wish!", Maka pointed but Kid shook his head.

"No Maka, I already got my wish," Kid said as he pulled Maka closer.

"Awww…how sweet!", the others exclaimed as they heard Kid's reply and they all laughed with joy.

Finally with new relations formed and friendship becoming stronger, I'd say no kishin could ever destroy Shibusen fast without encountering the three meisters with their weapons. After all, everything ended, perfectly.

**THE END**

**So how was it? After this one, I'll start writing another MAKI/MAKID fic that I planned last summer, but it will be a bit long to be post here since I'm still writing the chaps for another story of mine "Fake love"**

**Thanks a lot to you my dear readers, for reading this story till the end. May you continue to support me in my stories and inspire me to do my work as writer. Enjoy your holiday!**

**AKNOWLEGEMENT:**

**I would like to thank my friends for sharing their ideas to me, encourage me and lending me a hand in correcting my grammar.**

**My father(who is now in heaven, I love you dearly) and my mother who continued supporting me in any way even though sometimes I wanted to quit, and my sister who also helped type this story whenever I feel bored and not wanting to finish this up.**

**To the Almighty Father, who continued to guide me in every way and blessed me.**

**To the people who helped me improve my skills and told me my mistakes, as well as the other authors here who wanted to help me in my work.**

**And also to YOU, my dear readers, who continued to support, encourage and inspire me to write my stories.**


End file.
